


My Boyfriend's Back

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Originally posted at Tol Eressea for the Playlist of Love Celebration.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah is in the mood to tease Sean, but as usual his teasing has a point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend's Back

Elijah stuck his index finger repeatedly into Sean's stomach. 

"Listen! I’m talking here, fucker!"

Sean slowly shoved Elijah's hand away, sighing in resignation. "OK, Elijah. What's the damned question... since it’s clear you’re not going to give me any peace ‘til answer it!"

"So, OK then," Elijah said in a conversational tone, settling himself comfortably against Sean’s chest. "Are you my boyfriend?"

For a moment Sean’s mouth hung open. Seemingly stunned, he stared over Elijah’s shoulder into space, his face reflecting an emotion that floated halfway between shock and complete disbelief. Then he clutched Elijah close and buried his face against his chest, hooting with laugher. “Boyfriend?" he choked. BOYFRIEND, Elijah?"

“Hey, just askin’,” Elijah replied, shoving him roughly away. “You could be, you know. I mean after all we ARE… ermm.. I mean we HAVE…” he sighed in apparent frustration and gave Sean a quick, final, and totally un-necessary push. “Whatever the fuck, Sean. To my way of thinking… the ‘boyfriend’ requirements have been met.”

Sean looked into his beautiful face, the laughter dying suddenly in his throat. He’d thought Elijah was kidding – just taking the piss. Now he was starting to wonder and was instantly fearful that he’d hurt Elijah’s feelings.

“What’s wrong with us being lovers?” he asked softly, reaching to touch Elijah’s cheek.

“Because that’s about the sex,” Elijah told him. He shoved a pillow behind his back and leaned against the head of the bed. “To me,” he continued, batting Sean’s hand away “,boyfriend is about the love.”

“Elijah, stop! This is not about the sex. You don’t hear the word ‘love’ in the word ‘lovers’?” Sean asked reasonably. “Besides…” he continued. “…you know what we’re about. Hell, you knew before I did!”

Elijah lit a cigarette and nonchalantly blew smoke in Sean’s general direction. “I don’t know nothin’!”

Sean waved a hazy cloud of smoke away from his face. “Stop teasing.”

Elijah smoked in silence.

“Elijah?”

A smoke ring floated toward him and hovered mere inches in front of his face.

“Elijah.. please,” Sean said, trying to take his hand. “You know it makes me fucking crazy when you’re quiet. It’s... eerie!”

Elijah crushed out the cigarette and gazed innocently at the ceiling once again brushing away Sean’s attempts to touch him.

“It’s just such a silly word, Elijah. That’s why I laughed. It’s so – I dunno – so highschool or something.”

“Oh, really!”

“Yeah.. well.. I mean, aren’t we a little OLD for that kind of jargon?”

“Clearly SOME of us are!”

Sean shook his head and sighed in defeat.

“’Fraid I’ll wanna wear your ring?” Elijah asked with a quick grin.

Sean grimaced, convinced now that Elijah was simply teasing him. “Stop it.”

“Or are you afraid I’ll want a different kind of ring,” Elijah continued more somberly, the grin slowly fading.

“I’m not afraid of anything,” Sean said.

“No?” Elijah asked softly? “Not afraid of anything?”

Sean flopped onto his stomach and sighed. “You’re just playing me here,” he said unhappily. “Just verbally kickin’ my ass all over the god-damn place.”

“Partly,” Elijah confessed. “But I do know you’re afraid of some things.”

Sean longed to put and end to this, but realized it was probably a futile hope. Elijah loved these edgy conversations. He was fearless about exploring emotional territory that drove Sean immediately under cover. Some things? Sean thought. I’m afraid of damn near everything! He sighed again. “The boyfriend thing… ” he began slowly. “Is it really important to you? Or are you just trolling.”

“I’m trying to define our relationship.”

“Why define it? Why not just accept it and appreciate it for what it is?”

“Oh, that’s convenient!”

Sean thought of the hoops he’d had to jump through simply to get these few hours with Elijah. The arranging, the re-arranging. “Convenient?” he asked, glancing his way “Is that what you think?”

“I don’t think seeing each other is always convenient,” Elijah said in a softer voice. “I know it’s hard for you to get away at times. I simply think your definition of us is convenient.”

“But I didn’t define us,” Sean reminded him. “In fact I refused to define us!”

Elijah nodded. “Yeah! That’s the convenient part.”

Sean buried his face against the bedcover, shaking his head, resisting the temptation to cover his ears with both hands. “Please…” he whimpered imploringly. 

“There’s a sense of commitment that goes along with words like ‘boyfriend’,” Elijah interrupted quietly. “Those labels are important for a reason, high-school or no, they say something about how you see our relationship. About the role it has in your life.”

Sean looked up at him. He beheld a creature who, to him, was one of the most beautiful beings on earth. More beautiful than his wife, though it irked his soul to admit it. Almost as beautiful as his daughters. WAY more beautiful than anyone else who had ever crossed his path, and given some of the women he’d been in movies with, that was going some.

Sean knew himself to be, in his own words, besotted. And not merely besotted. But hopelessly besotted. The intensity of the love he felt for the slender young man who now lay quietly beside him, was so off-the-scale that he’d long ago given up trying to contain it or even understand it. 

It wasn’t just the way Elijah looked that dissolved Sean’s marrow and clenched his heart. It was the goodness that seemed to flow from his every word.. his every gesture. To Sean, Elijah reflected both a simple decency and dignified elegance that were beyond anything he believed he could ever achieve.

“Boyfriend,” he muttered disdainfully, shaking his head.

Elijah’s eyebrows rose questioningly.

“That’s ridiculous,” Sean said. “Just ridiculous!”

The eyebrows rose higher. “Oh, really?”

Sean sat up, shaking his head. “It IS ridiculous, Elijah, and I’ll tell you why.” He took Elijah’s unresisting hand in his. “Because calling you my ’boyfriend’ is like calling the ‘Hope’ diamond a – a –,” he fumbled for a phrase. “... a ‘shiny stone’ or something.” He glanced up and saw a slow smile beginning on Elijah’s face.

“Boyfriend!” Sean scoffed.

“I’m the ‘Hope fucking Diamond’?” Elijah asked, grinning broadly now.

Sean clasped his hand tighter then slowly raised it to his lips. 

Elijah spoke in a velvet-soft voice. “I was just teasing you about the boyfriend stuff.”

“OK,” Sean whispered. He stretched out on his stomach again, then inched himself lower in the bed and brushed his lips slowly across Elijah’s bare belly, smiling as he saw gooseflesh rise. Then his head lifted. “Elijah, you know, don’t you why I… don’t…” 

Elijah nodded. “I do know, Sean. And I don’t want anything more than what we already have. But I also don’t take it for granted. It’s not that I need to know where I stand in your life. I need to be sure that you know.” His fingers drifted lazily through Sean’s curls. “And sometimes,” Elijah continued, more softly. “I need to know just how scared you are of our relationship.”

Sean peeked up at him almost shyly. “Have I been drifting?” he asked.

Elijah shrugged, his blue eyes thoughtful as he considered. “No. Not drifting exactly. Just scared and showing it.”

There was a long silence. Then Sean spoke: “I love you so much,” he said slowly, his head down… his voice tremulous. “And feeling it the way I do… yeah. It scares me and I – I just…”

“Pull away from me?” Elijah offered helpfully. “Minimize what we mean to each other? Run the old ‘duck and cover’ play?” 

Sean laughed softly and nodded. His tongue began a slow exploration of the satin-ivory skin around Elijah’s navel, then he suddenly stopped. “Yes,” he said firmly. “I AM your boyfriend … and what’s more, you’re mine. OK?” 

Elijah’s fingers firmly directed Sean’s mouth back to its sensuous explorations. “OK. Now shut up and give your boyfriend what he wants.”

As Sean’s lips drifted across darkly inked skin he crooned softly: “Heeeey-la… hey-la, your boyfriend’s back…..”


End file.
